Angry Bird
by Chinatsu Akaike
Summary: Akashi yang kepo tentang Angry Bird. Kise,Aomine dan Midorima yang merinding disko. Kuroko yang datang gak dijemput pulang gak diantar(?) beserta Vanilla Shake-nya. Murasakibara bersama Maibou dan sebangsanya. (Sumarry apa ini -,- pokok-nya baca aja deh... ).


**Angry Bird (c) Akaike**_**  
**_

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre **:Humor & Friendship

**Warning **: OOC, Typo(s), Humor Garing(digoreng dong#plak), sedikit Shounen-ai, EYD terbang entah kemana pasalnya Author gak mahir dalam EYD , Nista!Akashi, dan Warning-warning lainnya

**~~~Happy Reading~~~**

* * *

"Apa itu Angry Bird ?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat empat pemuda ditambah satu jadi lima yey...#plak, ralat... ralat... .

Pertanyaan itu membuat lima pemuda kecuali satu pemuda, yang mendengarnya bagai ditusuk oleh panah yang nyasar, walaupun salah satunya masih setia dengan muka datarnya tapi matanya menunjukkan kekagetan yang luar biasa tapi gak selebay ditusuk panah nyasar(ini karena Authornya alay).

Aomine dan Kise yang koprol dalam hati.

Kacamata Midorima yang melorot sampai ke kaki(?).

Kuroko masih dengan pokerface andalannya.

Dan Murasakibara yang masih memakan Maibounya dengan berduka(?) karena Maibou ditangannya sudah hampir habis dan bersiap mengambil yang baru.

"Ada apa? Kenapa diam? Jawab!" Tanya sekaligus perintah orang bersurai merah dan bermata Hetero, ya dia Akashi Seijuurou sang pemimpin 5 pemuda _Absurd_ itu(Walau gak semua karena masih ada Tetsuya-Chan ^_~#peluk/najis/).

Kise yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan sang pemimpin tersebut bertanya dengan hati-hati, tau-tau ada gunting melayang disampingnya dan mengenai surai pirangnya yang **WAH... **Itu(Apaan sih -_-) "A-apa Akashi_cchi _tidak tau Angry Bird-_ssu_ ?"-Dasar padahal udah takut masih aja ada embel-embel -_ssu(Suka-suka dong-ssu)._

Akashi menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan, udah tahu dia gak tahu tapi masih di tanya, kalau ia tahu mah gak usah tanya kali "Tentu saja"

Pemuda disamping Kise yang berkulit Tan yang mirip dengan seorang pemuda dari fandom sebelah yang mempunyai jurus rasengan dan memiliki seorang teman yang gila karena bicara dengan anjing yang diberinama 'Akamaru' dan mempunyai surai kuning dan mempunyai guru mesum dan yang paling penting pemuda itu adalah uke-nya Sasuke(Bisa-bisa pindah fandom nih wahahaha, dan itu udah ketahuan sekali siapa yang dimaksud _-Note : Author sedang masa gila harap dimaklumi-_) a.k.a Aomine yang ingin menjawab Kekepoan Akashi itu juga bertanya dalam kehati-hatian, pasalnya gunting Akashi itu keramat dan sudah melegenda, bayangkan cacing,ular,ulat dan hewan merayap lainnya aja tunduk pada Akashi sampai harus merayap untuk jalan, oke lanjut ke cerita.

"A-apa k-kau benar-benar tidak tau Angry Bird?"

"Tentu saja Daiki, kalau aku tahu aku tidak akan bertanya, dan kalau sekali lagi kau bertanya maka akan ku bunuh kau dan termasuk yang lain" Jawab Akashi menahan amarahnya yang meletup-letup bagai kembang api yang dibunyikan oleh seorang pemuda di fandom sebelah yang mempunyai kekuatan di pedangnya dan terkenal dengan suara beratnya dan pemuda itu adalah anak buahnya orang bodoh bin gila yang mempunyai kekuatan gomu-gomu da- (Stoopp! ini fandom apa sih?!) di dalam hatinya.

"Ano... Apa Akashi-kun benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Akashi langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah suara itu datang, ingin rasanya dia melempar gunting yang sudah dipersiapkannya entah dari kapan ke orang yang tadi, tapi niatannya berhenti setelah melihat orang yang bertanya.

Surai _Baby Blue_, mata dengan warna senada, kulit putih tanpa noda, bibir yang tipis dan indah, ingin rasanya Akashi memotong kepala pemuda itu agar menjadi koleksinya yang ke 100(Ternyata Akashi pedagang kepala /angguk-anggukngerti/dilempargunting/), tapi jangan, itu adalah Tetsuya-nya yang sangat berharga bagai permata yang berkilau-kilau indah/eaaaaa/.

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya" Jawab Akashi dengan hati berbunga-bunga bukan dengan amarah seperti tadi tapi tetap memasang wajah datar demi menjaga _image_ cool-nya.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya untuk Akashi-kun" Kata Kuroko dengan wajah polosnya yang bagai surgawi untuk Akashi.

"Baiklah jelaskan!" Itulah yang keluar di mulut Akashi, padahal dalam hati udah berbunga-bunga seperti mawar,melati,anggrek,bungenvil, oh ada jamur tuh di ujung hatinya/lihatpakaiteropong/ dan Mobil berbunga, Motor yang ada bunganya, Becak yang dihias bunga, Mobil bala-(Stoop! itu Hati apa Bengkel sih?!)

Oh,rupanya Akashi terkena virus Tsundere Midorima(_Aku tidak Tsundere, nanodayo_).

"Baiklah... um... Midorima-kun silahkan jelaskan"

"Ap-" Si empunya nama langsung menoleh ke arah Kuroko berniat untuk protes, tapi setelah matanya melihat dengan jelas kearah Kuroko, sang pemain bayangan ke enam itu telah pergi keluar gym tempat mereka sekarang berada.

'Dasar Kuroko, nanti-ku kutuk kau jadi batu' itulah pikiran Midorima saat ini tanpa memperdulikan ia adalah laki-laki dan bukan ibunya Kuroko yang berarti tidak bisa mengutuk Kuroko -Author kebanyakan baca cerita Tat*tinular eh salah Maling Kutang eh salah Malin Kundang maksudnya- tapi dia langsung menepis jauh-jauh pikiran itu saat mata Hetero milik sang pemimpin menatapnya tajam.

"Jadi Shintarou, bisa jelaskan apa itu Angry Bird?" Tanya, lebih tepatnya perintah pemimpin itu.

"Ba-baiklah" Jawab Midorima dengan berat hati, sampai-sampai hatinya jatuh kelantai(?) dekat Midorima dan hampir aja diinjak Murasakibara, untung dicengah, kalau gak, Akashi sekarang akan menyeringai melihat kejadian live yang pasti menurutnya sangat mengasyikan.

"Angry Bird itu permainan yang udah go internasional, permainan itu meceritakan tentang bangsa burung yang dijajah bangsa babi dengan lubang hidung besar di hidungnya(?) dan badan hijau seperti lumutan-_nodayo_.." (Midorima gak sadar rambutnya -"), Midorima berhenti sejenak, semua sweetdrop mendengar penjelasan Midorima.

Kemudian Midorima kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya "Disana kita bisa melempar bangsa burung ke markas bangsa babi, tunggu... bukannya itu tidak berkeprimanusiaan ?(tunggu 'berkeprimanusiaan' ? bukannya 'berpriburungan' ?/abaikan/) ah... harusnya kuselamatkan burung-burung itu dari bangsa babi dengan mentombaknya tepat dijantung agar virus nista itu tidak menyebar kemana-mana, ah.. dasar tidak berguna-_nanodayo_" Bukannya cerita Midorima malah curhat dan cerita itu tidak dilanjutkan karena Midorima yang bersujud syukur, eh ralat bersujud menyesal.

GOM yang mendengarnya langsung berlomba-lomba sweetdrop sedangkan Akashi langsung mengucapkan 'hah?'dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan juga ikut-ikut sweet drop dan melupakan sejenak _image_ cool-nya, Kise yang melihatnya langsung mengambil Hp-nya dan memotret ekspresi Akashi saat ini, jarang-jarang kan melihat seorang pemimpin bangsa merayap/dilempargunting/ bertampang begitu dengan wajah polos, sayangnya sekarang bukan set di waktu SMA, kalau iya mungkin seorang pemuda yang bernama lengkap Mibuchi Reo akan menerjangnya hinga tinggal tulang(?),oke abaikan.

Aomine yang melihatnya hanya memasang tampang kasihan pada Kise, niatnya sih menolong tapi kalau menolong dia juga yang kena gunting keramat Akashi, tapi kan kasihan melihat pujaan hatinya apalagi sekarang hanya ada kise dihatinya eh tunggu ada kagami,kuroko dan mai-chan juga (itu sih bukan 'hanya' Author gila).

"Ryouta... Apa yang kau foto ?" Kata Akashi setelah kembali memasang _image _cool-nya.

'Glek' Kise menelan ludah setelah mendengar suara Akashi "Bu-bukan a-apa apa-_ssu"_

Akashi menghela nafasnya, sudah bosan menghukum makhluk-makhluk_ Absurd _dihadapannya ini, kemudian mata heteronya melirik satu-persatu teman-temannya(baca:budak-budaknya).

Melirik ke Murasakibara, seketika pandangannya berubah menjadi ketakutan saat melihat Maibou dan snack-snack dalam genggaman Murasakibara itu tersisa 3, tapi langsung berubah kembali demi menjaga _image_ coolnya.

Melirik ke Aomine, seketika Akashi menyeringai "Daiki, jelaskan apa itu Angry Bird".

Aomine langsung pingsan dengan tidak elitnya setelah mendengar kata 'Jelaskan', Akashi mendecakkan lidahnya, seringainya hilang, dan menatap Kise tajam, satu-satu harapannya saat ini "Ryouta jelaskan apa itu Angry Bird" Akashi bertanya ulang.

"Cih... masa Akashi_cchi _gak tau apa Angry Bird sih, dasar ketinggalan zaman-_ssu_... ups.." Kise yang keceplosan langsung membungkam mulutnya, seketika Aomine bangkit dari kuburnya(?), Midorima tidak bersujud lagi, Murasakibara yang berhenti memakan Maibounya yang tersisa 2 dalam gengamannya tapi kemudian melanjutkannya dengan penuh hikmad(?) dan berduka(?) serta mengheningkan cipta(?) -ini lagi upacara atau apa sih ._.-

Kise melirik ke arah Akashi, dan menemukan pemuda itu menyeringai "Ho... Sudah ingin mencium guntingku ya.. **Ryouta**" Katanya menekankan kata 'Ryouta'.

Dan kejadian selanjutkan kalian pasti tahu.

Kita skip bagian ini demi keamanan ranting.

* * *

Akashi yang sudah selesai dengan kerjaannya langsung menepuk-nepuk tangannya dan bisa kita lihat mayat Kise Ryouta sedang diangkut Aomine dan Midorima menuju pemakaman eh.. maksudnya ke bangku di dalam gym.

"Ano... ada apa ini?" Terdengar suara lembut disamping Akashi yang membuat Akashi langsung menoleh ke samping dan mendapatkan pemuda bersurai _Baby Blue_ menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan dan ada gelas ditangannya yang diketahui Akashi adalah Vanilla Shake.

"Kau kemana Tetsuya? Kau pergi sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku" Katanya dengan nada angkuh, padahal didalam hati Akashi saat ini adalah 'Dari mana aja kau Tetsuya? Aku sangat khawatir padamu' baiklah tinggalkan keOOCannya Akashi.

"Maaf Akashi-kun aku tadi benar-benar ingin minum Vanilla Shake jadi aku menyerahkan penjelasannya pada Midorima-kun, apa Midorima-kun menjelaskannya dengan baik?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak baik"

"Oh.. baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskannya"

Akashi yang mendengarnya langsung berbinar-binar tapi didalam hati aja sih demi menjaga _image_ cool-nya(entah sudah berapa kali, ini Author sebutkan).

"Angry Bird itu adalah..." Jelas Kuroko panjang kali lebar bagi tinggi dikali segitiga bermuda dan dikurang semua kereta di sana(Abaikan rumus gila bin _Absurd_ barusan) membuat Akashi bersujud syukur karena ada juga yang menjawab dengan normal dan setelah mendengar perkataan Kuroko yang terakhir hati Akashi bagai di tusuk beribu-ribu jarum yang asal usulnya antah barantah, pasalnya Kuroko berkata "Masa gitu aja gak tau sih Akashi-kun? Dasar Akashi-kun gak gaul" dan Kuroko pun pergi meninggalkan Akashi dan menjatuhkan gelas kosong Vanilla Shakenya tepat didepan Akashi.

'Tidak... Kau salah paham Tetsuya itu karena Author ini yang menyuruhku kepo-in Angry Bird' itulah kata hatinya dan ingin rasanya Akashi mengejar Kuroko tapi apa daya demi menjaga _image_ coolnya(Aka tidak peduli walaupun Aka menyebut ini 1000 kali#Kibasrambut#eaaaa)

Seketika Akashi menyeringai kepada budak-budaknya-lebih tepatnya Kise, Aomine dan Midorima saja- dan ajaibnya Kise udah bangkit dari kubur.

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian, Andai saja kalian memberitahu dari sebelum Kuroko datang, pasti dia tidak akan salah paham begini..."

Semuanya(Kise,Aomine,dan Midorima) langsung merinding disko.

Kejadian selanjutnya adalah Kise yang merasakan kematian yang kedua kali tapi kali ini bersama teman-teman yang setia(Baca:Tidak punya pilihan lain) menemaninya.

Tiba-tiba Akashi merasakan takut yang jarang dia rasakan ketika Murasakibara berdiri didepannya dan digenggamannya tidak ada Maibou atau snack-snack lainnya dengan tangan diacungkan kedepan "Aka-chin belikan Maibou da-" Kata-katanya tidak di lanjutkan setelah melihat Akashi dengan OOC-nya pingsan ditempat, meratapi kesialannya hari ini udah ditinggal Kuroko dan sekarang ditagih Murasakibara karena dia sudah berjanji bahwa setiap minggunya dia akan memberi Murasakibara Maibou karena anak itu sangat nurut padanya.

Tunggu.. bukannya Akashi kaya sehingga bisa aja beli pabrik Maibou untuk Murasakibara tapi kenapa malah pingsan? Bukan karena itunya, tapi karena Akashi tidak sanggup bila mobil pribadinya menjadi truk sampah sekaligus makanan bagi snack-snack Murasakibara dan Murasakibara itu sekali beli, sehari **harus** 50+ Maibou.

"Padahal aku ingin beli 5 Maibou aja, karena pamanku udah beli 1 kardus tapi sekali hanya 50... Kan aku pengen makan lagi tapi dikit aja... Huh.. aku beli sendiri aja deh daripada gak.." Gumam Murasakibara dan pergi meninggalkan jasad Akashi.

Akashi... Kesialanmu tambah satu lagi jadi tiga yey...(Balik ke awal).

Dengan_ Absurd _nya fic ini Tamat.

**~~~End~~~ **

* * *

**A/N :** Ketemu lagi dengan Aka, mohon maaf atas Author sedeng ini yang meminjam jurus Emperor Eye milik HUSBAND Aka(Apaan sih, pakai di tekankan segala) sehinga diriku mengetik fic ini dengan secepat kilat(Apa hubungannya? Author sarap) dan memunculkan banyak typo yang menganggu bagai anak cacing yang meminta makan karena anak ayam telah mainstream(Menurut elo aja kali ThorSed, ngomong-ngomong itu kepanjangannya Author Sedeng, bisa dijadikan nama klinik baru selain T*ng F*ng wahahahaha).

Dan fic ini di plublish setelah Aka plublish fic pertama Aka.

Sebenarnya fic ini udah lama dibikinnya tapi baru diselesaikan sekarang hehehe...

Ide fanfic ini Aka dapat ketika stress nungguin selesainya waktu UTS bayangkan aja ngerjainnya setengah jam tapi waktunya dua jam kebanyang gak tuh bosannya/curhat/ dan lahirlah fic nista ini, dan fic ini pun tidak bisa mengusir kebosanan Aka pasalnya fic ini saya bikin cuma dua puluh menit sedangkan ada satu jam sepuluh menit lagi/curhatlagi/.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau banyak typo yang mengangu bagai Aomine yang ada dimana-mana(**Aomine:** Apa maksud lo, hah?)

Minta Review-nya...


End file.
